Your Song, part 3: Almost Paradise
by The Writer0214
Summary: The third installment of my Your Song series. Jason/Kat pairing. Hope you enjoy!


Your Song, part 3: Almost Paradise

by PRfan4ever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The third installment of my songfic series called Your Song. Jason/Kat pairing. Song: Almost Paradise. Major fluff.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again_

Jason Scott smiled, as he held his fiancée's hand, as they sat on the porch swing, sipping champagne, and enjoying the beautiful sunset. He had just proposed to her a few hours ago, and she had just accepted. He sighed, as he looked back. How many times had he fallen in and out of love, before he finally found the treasure that Katherine always was? First, there was Ernie's niece, Emily. He thought that they would be happy, but that didn't work out. He also fell in love with Kimberly, after she and his best friend Tommy broke up with a letter. It wasn't her fault. The letter was a prank. But Tommy was hurt, and he didn't give her the benefit of the doubt. He believed every word of it. So, he went to Orlando, just to comfort her, before they went back to Angel Grove. While in Florida, Jason realized how much he loved Kimberly. She was, after all, his childhood sweetheart. He was sure everyone, including Tommy, would understand. But they didn't last long enough either. Then, she fell for Trini, but she died in a horrible car accident. Then, he finally found Katherine Jane Hillard, the woman to whom he truly belonged to.

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone, oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life, I only needed you?_

Kat looked into Jason's eyes, and smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she was. It had been just like yesterday, when she was pining for Tommy, although she knew that he still loved Kimberly. Her heart beat for him in secrecy, because she knew his heart beat for someone else. Never did she dream that she would fall in love with the man she was going to marry—Jason. How could she have known that all her life, it was only him she needed?

_Ooooh, almost paradise, we're knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise_

Two months later... It was their wedding night. The two had become one flesh—Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott. Never had they dreamed this possible. Now, they were locked in each other's arms, their hearts forever joined together by love. Jason proceeded to unzip the back of Kat's gown. Then, he stopped. "We'll only do this if you're ready, okay? It's fine if we can't do it tonight."

"Jase," Kat said, looking into his eyes, "I am ready. I've been dreaming about this moment all my life."

Jason unzipped her gown, and she freed herself, as she shed it, leaving it on the floor. She looked into Jason's eyes, and smiled, as she proceeded to untie his bow. The rest of his clothes came off, and Jason leaned in to kiss his beautiful bride. Kat let out a moan. Jason removed the last piece of clothing that acted as a barrier to his and his wife's union. Husband and wife were in the throes of passion. Jason pulled back the covers, and lay Katherine down. He went into her. It was, indeed, almost paradise. How could they ask for more? They saw forever in each other's eyes.

_It's seems like perfect love's so hard to find_

_I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind_

Jason was forever grateful to his wife. If it weren't for her, he'd have given up by now. Katherine must've been quite a mind reader. That was a private joke between them. But kidding, aside, Jason found the perfect love in Katherine, and she found the perfect love in him, likewise.

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_

_They're finally coming true_

_I'll share them all with you_

_'Cause now, we hold the future in our hands_

It was silly of Katherine to think that she could share the dreams she saved with Tommy. But really, it was Jason she was meant to be with. Lying down on the floor, cuddling in front of the fire on a rainy day, propped up with pillows, she couldn't help but smile. This was a dream come true. Now, she was sharing it with her husband Jason. She kissed him. After a not so awkward silence, she said, "Jason, Honey, how many kids do you want?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Will you please just answer the question?" she said in mock exasperation.

"Okay, seven would be really nice," Jason teased.

"Jason!" she said in protest.

"Hey, I was just kidding, sorry!"

"Come on, Babe! Really, how many kids do you want?"

"Four would be enough."

"Hmm... Four is okay for me."

"Boys, or girls?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I have you, Babe."

She smiled and kissed him. They held the future in their hands.

_Oooh, almost paradise, we're knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise_

Jason, Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were frantic, as they raced to the hospital, to rush Katherine into the E.R. She was in labor, and her water bag just broke. They reached Angel Grove Medical Center, in time, and she was taken to the E.R.

Tommy, Billy, and Jason were playing cards, when Zack came in.

"Where is she? Is she alright? How's the baby?"

"She's still in labor," Billy and Jason answered, simultaneously.

"What's the 411 on things?"

"The docs said she might have some complications," Jason said, sadly.

Just then, the door to the operating room burst open, and the doctor came out. Everyone was expectant, waiting for the answer.

"Good news, Mr. Scott! She made it, and the baby is healthy," the doctor said, shaking Jason's hand.

"Alright, bro!" Tommy said, as he slapped his best friend on the back.

"Is my godchild a boy, or a girl?" Kimberly asked, excitedly.

"Yes, and no," the doctor said, with a teasing smile.

"What! Doc, what do you mean yes, and no?" Jason asked, confused.

"Mr. Scott, you just had twins."

Jason nearly passed out at the news. Later, in the room, everyone gathered around the happy couple, as they held their babies in their arms. Kyle Jason and Katherine Jane were born healthy, no complications, and normal delivery. It was almost paradise. Could they ask for anything more? They looked in each other's eyes, and saw forever.

_And in your arms salvation's not so faraway_

_It's gettin' closer, closer everyday_

Whoever said that behind every great man, there is a great woman was right. Jason Lee Scott couldn't agree more. She loved his wife—a great woman. She wasn't only her strength, but she also was her salvation. It was all over the news. Two of Jason's students were found dead, inside his dojo, bloody, bruised, and badly beaten. The parents were shocked, and so was he. One of the instructors that he hired was a deranged killer. But since there weren't any witnesses, it was presumed that Jason had done the deed. He was questioned, arrested, and prosecuted. He knew he was innocent. But at some point, he wanted to give up. He was drained. He was breaking down. But Kat was there, every step of the way. Had it not been for her, he would have given up all hope. They hired another lawyer, on Katherine's advice, and he was finally acquitted. She was his salvation.

_Oooh, almost paradise, we're knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

_Paradise_

Kat had just gotten out of the hospital. She was now in remission, and was still weak, but she was slowly recovering. Jason breathed a sigh of relief, as he held his wife in his arms, once more. He had a lot to be thankful for. He had almost lost her, but here she was, standing beside him, her hand in his, thanks to the miracle of a prayer. Jason would give all the world, just to have her by his side. Paradise was where she was. They looked into each other's eyes, and there, they saw forever.

_Paradise_

_Paradise_


End file.
